Sing You To Find Me
by Jokerfest
Summary: AU. The stranger smirked and the singer felt his pulse quicken. His cheeks were flushed, he could feel it. He felt less like a god, he felt naked,beneath those hungry eyes. He knew that if he kept watching the stranger his song would falter. Peter/Sylar


**I dunno guys I've been on a song fic kick for awhile now. It seems much better to have the song playing in the background, giving you something to feel while you read. I chose this song for this particular fic because I feel like Peter is always being abandoned. He seems to always lose what's most precious to him, his brother, the love of his father, two girlfriends, his powers, I just wanted the right song to convey that. Ultimately I chose What We Will Never Know by Innerpartysystem, a pretty awesome band that's practically underground for some reason. If you like the fic I urge you to give 'em a listen. Anyway done babbling just read and review. And I don't own Heroes~**

He wasn't sure what brought him there, wasn't sure what had encouraged him to step into the building. The sign had asked for people who had experience. He had none. He removed the sign and strode through the doors.

Now here he was.

_~Stare into the sun_

_to see my face for once,_

_all the weaknesses.~_

His voice melded, molded and confided completely in the slow trance overtones. He gripped the mike loosely. He felt the song pulsate within in his veins, echo between sinew and flesh until his body swayed.

_~Too tired to lift the arms_

_that hold onto the stars._

_Watch me as I sleep.~_

He only sang because he knew that if he did he would meet _him_. His mother had always said that his voice would find the one. There were bodies grinding down on the lower floor. He would have gotten drunk from their need to drink his words, the sight of his body onstage, but he was concentrating too hard. The music already had him high.

_~I wanna believe in someone._

_I wanna believe in something._

_I wanna believe that I can love again.~_

He scanned the crowd lazily, surely the person he was waiting for was amongst the sweating bodies. He wondered if the person he was waiting for was looking as well. His eyes roved over them and then he fell upon eyes that dared to look back.

_~I wanna believe in someone._

_I wanna believe in something._

_I wanna believe that I can love again.~_

They were intense, a deep brown that seemed to hold him. The singer swung long ebony hair away from his face. He let his own hazel colored eyes fix on the stranger's. The words that streamed from his mouth were now only for the stranger. Amidst all the writhing bodies they couldn't have been more alone.

_~The fire came and went_

_took everything away_

_The bruises never heal_

_I tried to take a breath_

_to say what wasn't said_

_but there is nothing left of me no, there is nothing left.~_

The stranger smirked and the singer felt his pulse quicken. His cheeks were flushed, he could feel it. He felt less like a god, he felt naked, beneath those hungry eyes. He blinked and turned away. He knew that if he kept watching the stranger his voice would catch, the song would falter.

_~I wanna believe in someone._

_I wanna believe in something._

_I wanna believe that I can love again.~_

His brother, his mother, his father, they had never offered him the love he needed, craved. He had abandoned everything, to be free from them. He had given up his name, his home, and all that had been left were the clothes on his body and his voice. He couldn't keep away from those dangerous eyes.

_I wanna believe in someone._

_I wanna believe in something._

_I wanna believe that I can love again._

The stranger knew what he had given up. The stranger knew but still wanted him, that much he could sense.

_~One day you will, you will love again, _

_one day you will, but I can't. _

_Look out to the earth to find out where you went.~_

He let the DJ pull the streams of his song to a pulsing techno rhythm and stepped offstage. He moved past the hands that clasped at his naked chest, brushed over the leather of his pants. Nails bit playfully into his skin, wanting a piece of him. They were his followers, but at the moment he only wanted to be led.

"What's your name," he asked whipping his hair out of his face.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel," he murmured reverently.

"And you're Peter?"

He moved with a feline grace, letting his chest complement the dips and planes that made the stranger's torso. His hands gripped shapely hips. He stood a little on his toes to let his lips reach the stranger's ears.

"Yes," he whispered, "I've been waiting for you to take me home, Gabriel."

He pulled away only to be kissed.

He found that he could believe again.


End file.
